unsungheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elendil Aranor
Lord of the Rings Elendil Aranor Elendil Aranor, the Steward of Gondor, has taken up the leadership of Gondor until a king is crowned. Though the Steward rules alone, he has many reliable advisors and friends in high places, and the love he truly has for his people gives him the confidence in the fact that he can support his Kingdom and rule it well. Since the war started with Mordor, the Steward has taken mostly to military study and overseeing the defenses of Gondor. He travels relatively frequently, ruling close with his people. He is one of the few men with Númenor blood in him, so he has a much longer lifespan than a normal man, as his father before him. History As a boy, Elendil was well-suited to the role of a mischief-making young child. He trailed behind his father and his mother, both respected nobles of Gondor, his father being the Steward of Gondor at the time and his mother being the Captain of the Rangers. He eagerly awaited their next adventure in the safety of Minas Tirith, dubbed the "White City", or, as he got older, in the wilds surrounding Gondor. His father would often joke that Elendil would make a formidable scout one day, provided he could learn to not laugh with glee when about to leap from hiding to play yet another trick on an unsuspecting victim. Eventually, that was a skill Elendil did learn properly, but he still followed the rest of his family in training to be the future Steward of Gondor. Elendil trained with his father and mother, one of the few things in his young life that he took seriously. The education in history and politics he endured, because he knew it was important to his father. The education in swordplay and war tactics was something he devoured, however, eager to learn as much as possible. His mother was not impressed at how closely he adopted some of the more colorful habits of the soldiers with whom he trained, their language in particular, which earned him a scrubbed-clean mouth and a new nickname: Soap. Seeing as both his father and mother earned their own nicknames through more embarrassing circumstances (Stumbles and Pisseye, respectively), Elendil didn't mind. When Elendil's father traveled to Ithilien to scout the province and govern affairs there, Elendil desperately wished to accompany his father to further the bond between them, and chafed at his father's denial. He saw the assignment of staying in the White City to watch over the city as an indication that his father did not believe he could make a difference on the battlefield. He hated the fact that he felt so angry toward his father and resentful of his father's choice, but he could not disobey his father's wishes. Everything changed that night. In many ways, Elendil died within himself. His father had died in am ambush at the hands of Mordor while traveling in the region. He travelled to Ithilien with his mother in a daze, trying to reconcile what had happened and what his new life would be. It was only the beginning of the upheaval, however; in a few short days, he found himself the Steward of Gondor, responsible for uniting the the kingdom to battle Mordor and keeping Gondor's people safe from Mordor, who was on their doorstep. Elendil managed to bring together an unlikely team of people to battle the forces of Mordor in Ithilien, and he found himself unexpectedly falling for Gudrun, a woman of great importance in Ithilien. He saw something in her that no one else seemed to see. A certain passion and desire that he found very appealing and arousing. He hadn't felt something like that ever before, so he restrained his feelings until after he finished his affairs in Ithilien. With the defeat of the Mordor forces in Ithilien, Elendil found himself without direction. While his mother served as a personal advisor, he discovered a new purpose for himself, Elendil's reason for continuing on after the death of his father had inspired him to lead Gondor into a new age of prosperity. He ruled with a kind heart and fierce passion for his people and his kingdom. After traveling for a time, meeting new people and races, learning many things about the culture and traditions of the various races of Middle Earth, Elendil recently returned to Minas Tirith for the celebrations to mark the year anniversary of the end of the prosperous age. Although he did not find the answers he sought during his time away from Gondor, he has returned with a renewed determination to rebuild Middle Earth as a whole. His mother died within the week of natural causes, which he grieved and mourned for, as his family had influenced and shaped him into who he was. His mother was buried next to his father in the White City. In the present time, Gondor's prosperous age has long since passed and Sauron and his forces are at war with the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. Regardless of the hardships of the war, he will ensure that Gondor is prepared for whatever challenges await. Personality Elendil is not the same man he was before the death of his father. When his father asked him to remain at Minas Tirith while he and his mother stayed at the White City, Elendil believed he was being ignored or punished in some manner, an extremely childish reaction, he now realizes. Leaving his father behind to meet his death was the hardest thing he has ever had to do, and part of him still feels as though he should have stayed with him until the end, despite their protests. Instead of the jocular, carefree young man he was before that horrible event, Elendil is now generally more intelligent and serious. He is not bitter, nor does he allow himself to brood overmuch, but he has simply seen and done too much in the his lifetime for it not to affect him in some manner. He has thoroughly embraced the responsibility of being Gondor's Steward and shoulders the weight of that role without complaint. Although, humor has not yet left completely from Elendil. As he likes to laugh when he can. Family is extremely important to Elendil, particularly because of the death of his father. He greatly admires his mother for struggling through so much of his own loss to do their father proud with his ongoing restoration of Gondor and his drive to make changes elsewhere in Middle Earth. Being well-versed in the operations of the nobility, Elendil knows how to use charm when necessary, but he prefers more direct means of communication and has no tolerance for people who would manipulate and lie to achieve their goals. Equipment As Steward of Gondor, Elendil possesses the Horn of Gondor, which he uses in desperate situations. An heirloom of the house of the Stewards of Gondor, the Horn of Gondor had been carried by the eldest son for generations. The horn was crafted before the line of the Kings of Gondor was broken, when "Vorondil the Hunter", father of Mardil, hunted the wild Kine of Araw in the far fields of Rhûn. “Made from the horn of the wild ox of the East", the story surrounding the horn said, "if it be blown at need anywhere within the bounds of Gondor, as the realm was of old, its voice will not pass unheeded." He also possesses a sword made from an unknown substance in the mines of Moria which he names Nasil. It can cut through the hardest of steel and the sturdiness of Mithril. He possesses a bow made from the finest of wood and personally crafted by an Elven blacksmith which he named Basil. It is rumored that a man would be able to shoot an arrow from the bow across the entire world twice. He also possesses an Elven necklace which he received from an elf in one of his travels. The necklace gives him qualities of an elf such as enhanced senses and enhanced swiftness. He treasures it greatly and would never part with it. He also wears an armor made from the finest of steel, but further enhanced by the same Elven blacksmith. It is rumored that no weapon would be able to cut through it.